


Baker’s Dozen

by orphan_account



Series: piece by piece, rubble to rubble [9]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Post-Canon, The original title for this was from tik tok be glad I spared you, fluff its all fluff, theyre married with kids and they’re happy good night nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh gets back from a business trip. Donna tries to figure out how to tell him big news.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: piece by piece, rubble to rubble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Baker’s Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw cowboys this is what I’m doing with my time instead of oh I don’t know any of my finals work. Hope everyone is doing well!

Donna sat in the kitchen, hands folded together, and stared at the table. 

In the background, she could hear the chattering of the cartoon the kids had turned on, and the occasional bickering as Noah stole a blanket, or Hannah breathed too loud. The clock tick-tick-ticked on, and Donna stared. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was just about to finish her Bachelor’s, the kids were getting older. Not that it was bad. Just, unexpected. 

The front door opened and slammed shut, and she heard her husband yell “HELLO?” 

“DADDY!” Hannah shrieked. Donna heard the quick patter of two sets of feet, and the inevitable grunt of pain as the kids launched at him full-speed. 

“Hi, pumpkin, how are you?” 

“Good. I missed you.” 

“I missed you more. Hey buddy, how was your lacrosse game?” 

“Good, we won.”

“Awesome!” 

Josh appeared in the doorway, Hannah still in his arms, currently trying to braid his beard, and Noah hanging off his back.

He looked exhausted. Donna had brief flashbacks of the first Santos campaign, of Josh slamming Red Bulls, coffees, anything with caffeine that he could bully an aide into sneaking to him, and yet still walking around looking like the undead.

But then he grinned a full-watt smile at her, and the bracelet Hannah made for him at sleepaway camp was peeking out from under his jacket sleeve, and Donna was reminded of just how much he had changed. 

“Hi,” He said. The kids slid off of him and ran back to the living room, presumably to continue annoying each other to death. 

“Hi,” Donna smiled weakly back. Josh’s brow furrowed. He dropped his backpack by the door and immediately slid into the seat next to her. 

  
“What’s wrong with you?” He demanded. 

“How do you know anything’s wrong? I just said ‘hi’.”  
“ _Donna_ ,” he groaned. “Just tell me what’s wrong.” 

“How was your flight?” 

“Fine. Tell me what’s wrong before I call CJ and make her fess up.” 

“Why do you think CJ knows?” 

“The-”

“The sisterhood, right. You’re delusional, you know that?”  
  
Donna got up, pulling off his ratty Mets cap as she did to reveal the nearly-entirely silver head of hair on her husband. They really were getting older, huh?

She went over the kitchen and pulled out a glass to get some water. Not to be deterred, Josh followed her.

“Maybe so, but I still convinced you to marry me, so I’m your kind of delusional. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Donna sighed. Put the glass down. Turned to face Josh. 

“So, you know how we agreed two kids was a great number?”  
“Yes?” Josh said, crossing his arms. “Why, you wanna give one up for adoption? I hear Toby’s looking for a third, we could loan out Noah to him-” 

“Be still and listen to me.”  
“Okay.” 

Donna took a deep breath. 

“So, turns out we're part of the 2%.” 

“The 2%.”  
“Yes.” 

“Of?” 

“....Birth control failure rates.” 

Donna looked up at him, running her fingers over the rim of his cap, finding every rip, tear, bleach stain.

Josh was staring at her with a stunned look on his face. She could practically see the gears turning behind his eyes. Jesus, Cum Laude for what? 

“Donna,” He said slowly. “Are you…?” 

“Pregnant.” She half-smiled. “Surprise?” 

As it always did with him, it clicked, and clicked hard. 

“Pregnant?” He looked at her, eyes wide, and mimed a round belly. “You’re pregnant? You’ve got a bun in the oven?” 

She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
“Yes, George Bailey, you’ve lassoed the stork once again.” 

Josh let out a loud whoop and picked her up, spinning her around and setting her back down, and kissing her, quick and deep. 

“When did you find out?” He asked breathlessly, a hand on her flat stomach.  
“Yesterday,” She smiled at him, and reached up to fix his askew glasses. “You know how I’ve been getting nauseous in the mornings? Well, I took three tests.” 

“And they were positive? Why didn’t you call me, I could have come home early-”  
“I wanted you to see Sam.”  
“Donna! This is so much more important than that.” 

“I’m glad you’re happy. I was a little worried you’d be, I don’t know-” 

“Donna.” Josh softened. “How could I possibly be upset about this?” 

Donna grinned wryly and reached up to ruffle his white hair. Josh blew a raspberry and waved it off. 

“So what, I went white prematurely. I got plenty of vigor left in me. As evidenced by, you know, me knocking you up-” Donna smacked his shoulder. “-Besides, I thought you liked the white?”  
  
“I do,” She said decisively. “I think you look like an elder statesman.” 

“ _Elder?”_

“You brought it up.”  
“Sam literally doesn’t look a day older than he did when we were twenty-five.” Josh complained, running his hands through his hair. 

“It’s the California sun.” Donna said solemnly. “And his ability to eat a salad.”  
  
“Hey! I eat salads! And I’m gonna eat more, now that little Josh Jr. is on his way.” 

“You’re funny, but not like, ha ha funny. More like deranged funny.” Donna said, allowing him to pull her against his chest. “If anything, it’s Donna Jr.”

“You already know it’s a girl?” 

“No, dummy, I’m like fourteen weeks along. I just...have a feeling.” 

“Another little girl.” Josh tightened his hold on her. “I’d be okay with that.” 

“I thought you might.” 

Donna pulled away from him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. 

“We’re gonna have to turn your weird man den into a nursery.” 

“Totally fine with me.” He said, a dopey grin appearing on his face. “You should ask me to move to Hawaii, Mrs. Lyman. I don’t think I possess the ability to say no to you, right now.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Really.” 

“Then come with me to tell the kids.” 

Josh grinned, and squeezed her hand. 

“Hannah’s gonna throw a fit.” 

Donna squeezed back, and they went. 

  
  
  



End file.
